


Mindblending Shifter

by wolf03cub1982



Category: Fairy Tail, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf03cub1982/pseuds/wolf03cub1982
Summary: Misaki Ayuawa the cousin of Lucy Heartfilia, both go to different schools and both are dating boys at their schools. Lucy goes to Miyabigaoka dating Tora and Misaki goes to Seika and dating takumi. Misaki wasn't happy when she found out about Lucy and Tora. During the disbandment with Pradesh From Desna and Hestor from Nightmare Senshi.
Relationships: Ayuzawa Misaki/Usui Takumi, Igarashi Tora/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 4





	Mindblending Shifter

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make something clear, in my stories I am bringing in Desna and Nightmare Senshi's characters in all me stories. In my crossover stories they all have mates, something like a dragon slayer or archangel mage, or even a celestial spirit mage, all have mates/ones.

Misaki Ayuawa the cousin of Lucy Heartfilia, both go to different schools and both are dating boys at their schools. Lucy goes to Miyabigaoka dating Tora and Misaki goes to Seika and dating takumi. Misaki wasn't happy when she found out about Lucy and Tora. During the disbandment with Pradesh From Desna and Hestor from Nightmare Senshi.

The phone rung in the middle of the night, stumbling from my bed, down the stairs and over to the phone. Still half asleep I pick the phone up while rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

The first thing I can hear is crying and I immediately wake fully. Glancing down at the screen to see cousin Lucy's name appear on the digital phone screen. "Lucy... is something wrong? Are you okay?" I asked while having the phone between my shoulder and ear as I fix my clothes so I don't look like I just died.

She sniffled and I could hear her humorless chuckle as she wiped her eyes and stuttered between hiccups. "Mi-Misa...? I-I... I didn't know who-who else to call..." She let out a pained sob and I felt just terrible.

"Do you want me to go get my mom for you?" I asked worriedly as I put my fluffy green slippers on.

"N-no... I- I have no were to go... My guild broke up, my job is gone, my friends and family are gone, my house is all but destroyed, and mom is dead and dad is still trying to marry me off." She said still stuttering but not as much.

"I'm going to go get mom and we will come get you, you can come live with us and go to school. We will figure it out when we get you home." I said quietly making my way up the stairs so I can go and get mom.

"No, I'll be over in a moment, I'm just a block away, please don't wake her up, come outside because my vision blurry and I need a familiar face." She said and I can hear her steps staggering as a breeze blows by and I can hear the faint voices of some men.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing out here so late at night?" A man asked and I could hear movement through the phone.

The phone slipped from my grasp as I rushed out the door not caring as I swung it open with the handle hitting hard against the wall. Sprinting from my porch and jumping over my fence taking an immediate turn to see three men.

One with his hand on a blonde girls head and one of her wrists, another has his hand around her waist and on her hips, and the last has her other wrist with her phone in his hand and her chin between his index and thumb tightly.

Before I can even get a word out the girl lifts her lip up into a sneer and growls at the men. "Get you're filthy hands off me or else." She said and I realized it was Lucy with her blonde hair up in a tall bun.

They all chuckled and the one who spoke before opened his mouth again. "What are you gonna do to us little girl?" He asked as he and his goons all had lecherous grins on their faces.

"Loke! Virgo!" She yelled then two golden lights lit on either side of her, a male with orange hair in a black suit and tinted sunglasses showed on one side while the other had girl with pink hair and a maids uniform with chains dangling from her wrists.

Simultaneously all three moved, Lucy swinging her head back with her foot hooking the guy behind her and they fell into a heap. The orange haired guy launched and sent his fist flying towards the man that had spoken. "Don't ever think of touching my princess again!" He yelled as his fist connected to the man's cheek and he flew into a tree a good thirty feet away.

The girl swung the chains around her wrist at the other man and one connected to the side of his head and he fell to the ground. "Princess is so far above you it's pathetic to see peasants such as yourselves trying to touch my blue blood master." The girl said watching the man clutch his head.

Looking over to Lucy who I somewhat expected to see still on the ground with her back to that one guy, she actually had the guy with his wrists in chains behind his back with him pressed into the pavement straddling herself on his back. "Think about a 'pretty little things' warning if you want to live." She purred in a sickly sweat voice making my skin crawl.

Rushing over to her I grab her by the wrist yanking her with me into my house as her two spirits walk in behind us and close the door. Leading them up to my room we all took our shoes off in the doorway.

"Lucy, now that we are inside, do you want to explain what had happened and why you are here?" I asked as we both sat on my bed, taking her hands in mine noticing all the bruises. "Where did you get all these bruises!" I asked as I pulled the sleeves of her jean jacket up to see a number of scars and large swelling bruises.

She abruptly pulled her arm from me and scooted back a bit, tears pricking at her eyes as I could see the obvious pain settle into them. "It's nothing Misaki, dad's just flaunting his money everywhere and want's me to go to school here in Japan, let's just sleep until tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I asked watching her pull her legs up to her chest.

She rests her chin on her arms surrounding her knees looking over towards her spirits. "He's buying a house here in Japan for me so I can go to school and- and..." She hugged herself tighter. "He is selling me off once he finds a suitable guy who fit's his image." She said as I could see small amounts of tears slip from her eyes.

"Lucy, I will do everything I can to stop him and save you." I said pulling her over to me with her head on me chest and her arms gripping my shirt from behind, her legs curling under her as she lays between my legs crying out all her pain and sorrow.

"When does school start?" She asked each word between hiccups. "I don't want to be the new girl in the middle of the year or anything." She said still hiccuping but her sobs and tears subsided.

"School started two weeks ago... Lucy... I have to tell you, I work and my shift starts soon, would you like to come with me and see it? I don't want to leave you all alone." I said looking down at her as she sniffled and wiped her tears before nodding.

Glancing over to the clock to see that it's five thirty. I have to go to work soon, but I don't want to leave Lucy so soon, I can't allow her to be alone at a time like this. I pet down her hair as she wipes her eyes again. "1Well at least it's not the middle of the year." She chuckled humorlessly. "What year are you? This is my junior year."

"I am in my junior year and student council president of Seika High School." I said as she got off me to sit straight up.

"Would you mind if I showered?" She asked and I nodded so she looked over to the pink haired girl. "Would you mind grabbing me my shower stuff and a new outfit?"

"Yes princess, punishment?" She asked with the smallest gleam of mirth in her eyes.

"Sure Virgo, come here." Lucy said with a huff as Virgo came forward Lucy lifted her hand and flicked her in the forehead. "can you please help me though Virgo? I feel all nasty and gross." She said sticking her tongue out in disgust as she looked down at her clothes.

She's wearing a pair of black shorts, white half turtle neck shirt, black lace bra, white socks, black thigh high boots, and this red cropped jean jacket. "What's wrong with your clothes? They look fine." I said confused as she stood and stretched.

"I've been wearing them for two day's and I've been having creepy men drooling all over me, I need to feel pure again!" She groaned and I giggled as she truly looked unhappy with her clothes.

Grabbing her hand I pull her from my room and down the hall to the bathroom. "Here, shower and do whatever else you need to so you can come with me to work." I said with a small smile.

"Princess do you need help undressing?" Her orange haired spirit Loke I think his name is asked with a smirk and a blush on his face.

Virgo appeared not even a moment later flicking him in the forehead hard. "Don't disrespect princess like that big brother!" She growled before turning a sweet smile to Lucy and handing her a basket with shower supplies and a change of clothes and putting a pair of shoes on the ground. "Here you go princess, I'll be taking brother back with me for punishment if that's all."

After a nod from Lucy she grabbed Loke from the back of his suit dragging him through a golden shower they disappear. "I'll be out in a couple minutes." She said before closing the door and turning the water on.

"Okay Lucy, I'll be in my room." I walk back to my room to grab myself a stack of clothes for me to change into after my own shower when Lucy is done. The sound of something vibrating reaches my ears as I sat down on my bed.

Glancing around I don't notice anything until out of the corner of my eyes I spot a small bag I realized Lucy was carrying earlier. Hesitantly I walk over to her bag and pick it up and stick my hand in to grab out some kind of digital phone flashing with a woman on the other side of the screen.

~0~

I move away from the door I strip from my clothes and collect my shower supplies in my arms as I step under the steaming water. Pulling the ribbon and clips from my hair as I let my long hair wet from the water. Running my hands through my hair as I let the stress and pain wash away and down my face.

Lathering some lavender shampoo into my hair before washing with a sugar honey scrub then conditioning with a minty strawberry hair moisturizing conditioner. Stepping from the shower with a pink fluffy towel I wrap around myself with a white one to dry my hair.

Pulling on a pair of lacy baby blue bra and thong, pleated navy mini skirt, a strap for my keys and Fleuve d'étoiles, sleeveless red halter crop top that ends just below my bust, ankle strapped open toe black heels, and a leather jacket.

Quietly pulling the door open after Virgo took my dirty clothes and essentials making my way over to Misaki's room. I was about to speak when I hear the familiar bussing of my communication lacrima phone. Essentially it's the same as a regular digital phone but needs magic to be powered, not electricity.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked quietly as she stares at my phone.

"Who am I? Who are you? Where is Lucy!" I heard a woman ask in an impatient tone.

"Lucy is visiting family right now, I don't know who you are but I would appreciate it if you would leave her alone. Unless, you know you want trouble from her family." Misaki said and I can hear the glare in her voice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Lucy doesn't have anyone else besides her shit father!" The woman yelled through the com.

"Lucy has other family besides my shitty uncle. I am living proof, now if you'll excuse us we must be leaving. Please don't call again." Misaki said before ending the call.

"Hey…" I said walking in and laying my hand on her head with a small rub before taking my phone. "It's okay Misaki. I'm not mad, go shower then we can leave." I said quietly watching her father her clothes and a towel before she leaves the room.

Glancing down as my phone starts to vibrate in my hand I see my fathers name. Taking a deep breathe before I swipe my thumb across the screen to answer the call.

Putting my phone up to my ear and steel my resolve to talk to him this early in the morning. "Lucy darling. We need to talk." He said through the phone.

"Father, what must we talk about so early in the morning?" I asked setting my phone on the desk of Misaki's room and start to braid my hair into twin dutch braids.

"Are you in Japan? I can have everything from Magnolia taken to the house I bought there." He said and I could hear him pulling papers.

"I am, but I'll have my spirits bring them over, it'll be faster." I braid in ribbon's of blue, gold, white, black, red, and green.

"You will be going to Miyabigaoka High School, high born school." He said but paused, I knew there was more coming so I waited for him to continue. "I'll send you the address and list of staff later today. I will be in Japan in a months time." After that the communication lacrima went dead.

(0)

"Council president!" Kanade Maki came over to the council table where I was throwing darts at a picture of Takumi Usui.

"Yes Maki?" I asked glancing at him before throwing another dart.

"All the males students are going crazy." He said before taking a deep breathe and handing me a piece of paper with a description and picture of a girl. "Apparently everyone knows she is coming to Miyabigaoka."

"Who is she?" Hirofumi Koganei asked looking over my shoulder at the paper. "SHE is coming to Miyabigaoka! Lucy Heartfilia!" He gasped out.

Glancing back down at the page to see sure enough her name is on the page. Lucy Heartfilia, seventeen, blonde hair, hazel/brown eyes, born and raised in the Heartfilia Kozern, gymnastics, ballet, dance, violin, piano, and an heiress.

"Heartfilia heiress is coming to Miyabigaoka... I bet she's going to be just as stuck up as the rest of us." I chuckled as I study the picture with the blonde that's easy on the eyes.

Silky golden long blonde hair, carmel eyes with gold and green exploding with color, high cheek bones slightly dusted rosy pink, perfectly sculpted golden blonde eyebrows greatly shaping her large doe eyes.

"When is she supposed to be here?"Koganei asked as he still stared down at the paper.

"Two days wednesday will be her first day." I said pointing to the spot on the page, before tucking the picture away.


End file.
